


monstrous

by frausorge



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right, Brendon thinks. Okay. Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365, based on this clip: [November 10, 2006](http://youtube.com/watch?v=q9YjJu6dkLg).

Ryan screws up a string right before _Lying_ and jerks his chin at Brendon before heading towards his tech sidestage. Brendon watches for a moment, stymied, and then turns to look where Ryan pointed. Right at Jon. Right, Brendon thinks. Okay. Jon.

He launches into the speech and meanders around a little, watching Jon out of the corner of his eye. Jon's looking placidly out at the audience. Brendon swivels and starts back in Jon's direction, moving nearer and nearer. Jon's eyes have dropped down to his bass now and his hands are resting steady on his strings. His shirt and jacket are stuck to his chest with sweat in several places, but his breathing doesn't change. Brendon leans in when he gets close enough, leaving a good few inches between his lips and Jon's neck. Jon's eyes don't change.

Finally Brendon finishes the speech and finally Ryan strums a chord behind him and finally, finally the song can start.

The next night Ryan's strings hold up fine. Brendon stalks over with as much gusto as he can cram into it and thrusts his fingers into Ryan's hair. Ryan leans languidly away from him, grinning. Brendon turns back to the crowd, and when he sings to them, they scream.


End file.
